The Truth Behind His Eyes
by BlackfireForney
Summary: Little entries I made for the truth behind the countries. Most likely, I'll have the majority of these about Prussia. Gonna be writing a lot of these, but probably won't post them all so quickly
1. The Sins

There are two sins a country can make... Everyone knows them, and everyone has to abide them... No exceptions.

The first Sin states: "A country must not fall in love with another country." This sin clearly tells of the misery and depression that Countries forever shall go into if broken.

The second Sin states: "A country will not and shall not fall in love with their King or Queen." This sin is much more strict and has many boundaries.

But, to tie it all together in one sin, a country is forbidden to fall in love. Even Hungary, who shows quite a bit of affection towards Austria knows better and never goes outside the boundary lines. All countries know and obey these laws put in place by the Continents of the World. There are no exceptions and no loops holes out of these sins... And if they're broken, consequences will happen.

Prussia knows all this. When he was born and all through his life he remembered Europe telling him these sins. So... Why did he find himself breaking not one but both sins? The guilt claws at him, but he'll never admit to loving not only his king, but a fellow nation as well.

He'll always walk with his head held high and a smile on his face, but if you look, his eyes will tell you another story thats hidden behind lies. v_v


	2. The Hope

Death... It comes to all nations at one point or another... As much as they'd all like to believe a country can live forever thats not the truth. And when the Holy Roman Empire died, it was taken to the hearts of many, but none felt the loss as Italy did. But...

Did he come back? It wasn't soon after that Germany came, but when he did he was already growing up. And, as Hungary could preach for... Prussia, who was closer to him than anyone else, did not cry. Prussia, who screamed in pain the day he heard the Holy Roman Empire had fallen, never cried... Instead, he kept his smile.

And while he kept his smile, he raised a young boy whose eyes and hair matched that of the lost empire. Prussia, whose life seemed to easy, only cared for one thing. And, if that meant dying for that one thing... He would.

For his precious little brother, Prussia was willing to die... Even if that meant leaving everyone alone.

But, as much as Prussia would die for him... Germany wouldn't die for anyone. Not even his new discovered friends of today.

Prussia taught him well... v_v


	3. The Age

"Prussia? You've been staring for a long time, is something wrong?" A man asked, standing up from his seat.

He reached out his hand, "Crows feet. You're getting old..." He mumbled.

He sighed, "Is that whats been bothering you? Listen, just because I'm getting old doesn't mean you have to worry about it."

He shook his head, "Its not that your getting old, Fritz..."

The man blinked, "Then, what?"

He put his hand back to his side, "Its because I'm not." He said, looking back down at the ground.

Fritz smiled and patted Prussia's back, "Prussia, you're a country. You shouldn't think like that." He said, turning to walk away.

What Prussia said next made Fritz flinch, "I didn't choose to be born like this..."

Fritz shook it off and walked away as if he didn't hear, leaving Prussia standing there alone. A few heartbeats later, Prussia walked to his room. All Fritz could think was that Prussia was jsut joking around.

But, all Prussia thought was that he couldn't stay by Fritz side forever... v_v


	4. The Life

Humans are taught to wait for they're perfect match... They're told waiting is the only option. Countries, are different. They have no time to wait, because if they do, it can cost them more than it should. So why did Prussia wait?

He waited, and waited for someone to find him... No one came.

He held onto that string of hope that one day, he'd look up and Old Fritz would be there to save him... No one came.

He waited... But when they finally came, he was faced with what he never wanted to happen. And with that one thing, his fate was forever sealed.

As Judgment Day came, Prussia knew he'd have to finally face the sins he had broken...

As Judgment Day came, Prussia watched his beloved brother cry for him for the first time. And he cried too...

For what happened next, a country never wants to experience...

A Human's Life is far too fragile for a country's body. v_v


	5. The Note

Germany blinked, seeing a note in his bed-side table. He lifted it up and looked at it, confused. He shrugged and opened it, beginning to read:

"Hey, West?

I know I haven't said it a lot... But Ich Liebe Dich, Mein kleiner Bruder. You know I always had, right? Heh... Its funny. How you always depended on me back then. You were such a crybaby too.

I'm not always gonna be there for you. Sometimes... You'll have to face your problems alone... You understand me, West? One day... When you're fully ready, I'll give you my entire kingdom.

For I am growing weak. And it is now I... Who is dependant on you. When the time comes, the day I'll finally disolve and pass. Please don't cry, West. You've got a nation to take care of.

Live for the both of us. Please promise me this.

Deutschland- Germany..."

A single tear ran down his face, "Stupid brother... Why didn't you just tell me this in person?" He mumbled under his breath, clenching the paper in his hands. v_v

_Idea inspired by: harumi135's A Brother's Loving Last Words._


	6. The Scars

Every day went by like nothing happened. Every day, everyone acted like what happened... never happened.

Everyone looked the other way... Everyone, that is, except Prussia.

As hard as he tried, as much as he wanted to let it go... He couldn't. The scars had been placed and it was obvious to everyone they weren't going to leave for a long while. Prussia tries hard not to let them show, not wanting Germany to feel any guilt.

He wants to forget, but the scars won't let him... So he hides the scars by lashing out at those he wants to protect.

If only he knew, that lashing out is why the scars still burn... v_v


	7. The Wish

Why did he have to be born here, in this time? All he wanted to see was the sunflowers bloom...But, alas, nothing can bloom here. In this place they call Russia, all he ever wanted to see was the blooming Sunflowers.

One day, as he watched the frozen seeds sprout from the frozen ground, a man stood beside them. A sweet smile was on his face. The man spoke of the cold and his wishes for the precious flower to bloom. The boy smiled, knowing he wished the same thing.

As the man started to was away, the boy asked: "Whats your name?"

The man turned and whispered into the boy's ear: "I am Russia, and I'd like the flower to bloom too..."

The little boy never understood what he had meant, but he never too much notice to it. He just watched as the sprout disappeared into the earth once more... Russia, a place in which snow shall ever fall and the sunflowers won't bloom... This, is where a boy met his country. This, is where it all began...


	8. The Question

**HEY GUYS! So, I was streaming through my old entries on my laptop and found a REALLY old story from like... two years ago. And well, I thought it was really good, but I am curious to see if you guys would want me to post the entry here and maybe turn it into a story~ The plot, from what I read, was that Germany made a promise to England that he'd give him whatever if he erased Prussia's memories, and with Prussia's memories gone... He starts living a semi-normal life until he accidentally walks in on a world meeting. :D **

**So, PLEASE review and tell me if you think I should post it or not... I'll give you cookies~**


	9. The Love pt1

"Get out!" Elizabeta screamed, throwing a large glass bowl at the wall. She winced slightly, feeling the pain on her back and shoulder.

The maid flinched but stayed where she was, "But miss... I must change your bandages." She insisted.

"I don't care! Not now, just get out!" She yelled again, covering her face in her hands as tears began to run down her cheeks.

The woman set the gauzes down on the night stand and crouched down beside her. She gently smiled, "Its okay... No one cares you didn't win, we're all just glad you lived." She said, pressing her hands to Elizabeta's.

She peeked through her fingers and at the maid with bright green eyes, "I feel useless..." She mumbled, resting her head back down on her pillow.

She shook her head, "No, no, no... You'll never bee useless, Mistress..." She said, smiling. "But, if I don't change your bandages, Master will be angry." She said, grabbing them from the night stand.

She sighed, "Fine... Be gentle please." She sat up in her bed and slid her night shirt off. Long, deep scars ran from her shoulder and down her back. The maid gently too the old gauzes off, spraying the wounds with antibacterial spray. Ignoring Elizabeta's squirming in slight pain and discomfort, she replaced the old gauzes with fresh ones.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Grace..." She mumbled, "And sorry for yelling earlier..." She said, slipping her night shirt back on.

She smiled, "Do not worry about it." She said, "Now, would you like to sleep?" When Elizabeta nodded and stood back up, "Then I shall leave. I'll bring someone to clean up the bowl later." She started walking away, only to be stopped when a hand grabbed her skirt.

"Please stay... I don't want to sleep alone." She said with pleading eyes.

She sighed, "Fine..." She turned back towards her and smiled, "Scoot over then." She said and when Elizabeta did, she slid into the bed next to her. Eliza smiled gently and cuddled against Grace's warmth, drifting off shortly after.

She sighed and stayed there until she fell asleep as well.


	10. The Evil

You are the North of our nation and I'm the South, here to forever protect you... And if that means to become Evil, I will do what I must. For we are twins.

And after the death of that man, our fates were forever sealed... As I was brought to Spain, and you to Austria. Me falling for the elder nation, and you feeling empty. And when the day come when you asked me to leave him, I said yes without hesitation despite the tears that would not stop.

As we went to our home, I made myself a promise right then and there: Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I will always protect you... So please keep smiling, just for me?

And when the war broke out, at the hands of the Potato Bastard's new boss, they made a decision that I had no choice but to defy...

As you cried in our room, I whispered gently, "Here. I'll lend you my clothes. Then, get out of here and run." When you gave me that look, I knew what you were thinking. "Don't worry, we're twin after all. No one will tell the difference." And with that, we traded places.

Now I'm the North of our nation and you are the fugitive. If the others must say you're evil for being loyal to a friend, then I must be as well... For we are twins.

As the bells ring, to announce the end, I stand there and take the punishment. My face smiles because even as I am facing death, I see your face amongst the crowd and think of the happier times of when we grew up. As the giloutine fall, I think of one thing: They better take care of my Fratello...

_Inspired by: SkyJeevas's Nation of Evil  
_


	11. The Death

The day Prussia got an invite to his own funeral, was they day his heart truly broke.

The whole world thought he was dead, no one even went through the trouble to see if he was alive. Russia just came to the world conference alone and said Prussia no longer lived with him... And people thought it meant he died. But, alas, what happened to Prussia was far worse than ever dying... He, as happens to any country to falls, became human...


	12. The Epiphany

**Oh. Mai. Gaud! So, I was listening to "Kokoro" by Rin and Len Kagamine... When I came up with the WEIRDEST thing! **

**Okay... Ima write it down so I don't forget: **

A few hundred years ago, there was a brilliant scientist... But, he wasn't like many other scientists.

He was lonely.

So, he did something no one else had done... He made a robotic human. He made a "Miracle." To many, people saw "Miracle" as a fitting name for the robot. And everyone seemed to congratulate Gilbert on his work. But as time moved on, Gilbert grew up... And the "Miracle" stayed the same.

Gilbert began to notice that his "Miracle" did not have one thing most people did... A heart. And as he made this robot to be like that of a human, he wanted his little "Miracle" to have a heart. So he spent many of his days working on a heart. And it was only after his death of old age did his "Miracle" get his heart.

One day while Gilbert's "Miracle" wandered around his now empty labratory, he found a CD with a note attached to it. The CD was embedded with 4 hearts on each side... The "Miracle" read the note.

_My dearest Miracle, _

_I know by the time you ever find out about this, I'll be dead. But, I still want you to have this. I finished the program. I finished your heart. _

_And with a heart, you can finally be a human. but bitte, never forget me. And most of all, never forget your real name... _

_Don't forget your beautiful name, Ivan... _

_From, Gilbert _

he set the note back down and inserted the CD. His eyes flickered slightly and he smiled. He was truly a "Miracle"...

No, he was Ivan.


	13. The Love pt2

Elizabeta stood in the throne, staring down at the man before her. She smirked, "William, King of Clubs, do you know what has happened?"

The man refused to look her in the eye, "Yes, you stole my throne!" He yelled, causing one of the guards to place a spear at his throat.

She scoffed, "You are the one whom over went your boundaries and demanded more money of the people! The other lands have already given us their support to overthrow you. Face it, you lost this war." The anger in her voice was obvious.

His eyes narrowed, "What happened to my little warrior wife?" He smirked.

That, made Eliza snap. She leaped off the throne, sword in hand. In one quick swipe, William's head was clean off. She held her sword tightly. "She grew up, thats what happened." She growled. Wiping her sword on her dress, she looked at the guards, "Dispose of his body." She said, swinging around sitting back on top of the throne.

As the guards left with the body, a few maids came in to clean away the blood. One in particular stood out from the dark-haired girls. Her almost-white hair, and red eyes hidden by blue contacts... Elizabeta smiled, "Grace, could you come here for a second?" She asked, motioning for her to come closer.

Grace stood, nodded to the other maids then walked up to her. She bowed, "Yes, Mistress?"

She smiled, "Your master is dead now... There's no need to hide your pretty red eyes." She whispered.

Grace stared up at her with wide eyes, "O-Okay..." She stood, taking her contacts out to reveal piercing red eyes. taking another bow, she scurried away with the other maids.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Eliza signed the papers, "Now, as the rightful queen to the Clubs Kingdom, I deem this war over!" She called out, staring coldly at the court before her. The Kings and Queens of Hearts, Diamonds, and Spades all stood, clapping. Soon, the rest of the court was clapping as well. "Long Live the Queen of Clubs!" A voice rang out, only to be followed in a chorus of people.

She bowed before stepping down from the pedistal, swinging and walking out of the room. She took a deep breath. "So scary..." She let herself calm down before walking towards her carriage. Grace stood waiting for her.

Opening the door, she smiled at Eliza. "You did very well." She spoke softly.

She rolled her eyes, "You weren't even there..." She said, climbing in.

She closed the door, sitting across from Eliza, "Yes, but you are skilled at everything, of coarse you would have done wonderfully." She smiled.

Elizabeta blushed, "You are too kind." She said, fiddling with her dress.

She chuckled, stretching her hand over and moving a hair from Eliza's face, "No, you are too kind, Mistress..." She smiled, red eyes shining brightly.

Her face only became redder. She smiled, hugging her servant tightly, "How'd I get so lucky to have you?" She asked, head rested on Grace's shoulder.

the woman chuckled, "A chance meeting? And, i do hope you remember the King that was chosen for you?" She said almost bitterly, gently kissing Elizabeta's forehead and sitting up straight.

She sighed, "Yes yes... To be honest, Ivan seems as if he will be a wonderful King for our land. We need a strong king, especially after the last one..." She mumbled. She looked at Grace, "Oh, don't be jealous. Even if he's king, you're still my first priority." She purred.

Her face turned bright red, "T-Thank you? I think... Wait! I-I'm not jealous!" She frowned, crossing her arms and fake-pouting.

She chuckled and nodded, "Sure you aren't~" She said, looking back out the window. Time slowly passed, neither speaking. After what seemed like forever, Elizabeta spoke up, "I hope you know that I'm serious... I won't let you be treated as you once were. Never again." She said, turning her warm-green gaze towards Grace.

Grace smiled and closed her own crimson eyes, resting a hand on Elizabeta's. "Yes, I know..." She mumbled.


End file.
